one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nero vs Dio Brando
One Minute Melee 60 seconds no research MELEE!! One Minute Melee (Remastered) Nero was walking through a bright forest with the sun glistening through trees, and plants. The Former member of Order of the Sword wasn't much for scenery, but he had to admit that it was quite nice to see something like this when he isn't killing demons demons. Although Nero thought it was a nice sight to see, he was trying to find his way back to Fortuna. Not knowing much on where he is the Former Holy Knight was getting slightly agitated. As he kept walking through the woods, Nero heard the sounds of screaming as he turned his head to see a a man with shoulder-length blond hair drinking the blood of a female through his fingers. He wears pants with suspenders, clogs, shiny cuffs on both wrists, and heart-shaped knee guards. He also dons a jacket with a tight tank-top underneath, as well as chaps with an exposed crotch. on his head is a heart-shaped circlet to match his knee guards. The blond haired male has four fangs. Two on the bottom, and two on the top giving off the resembles of a vampire. Lastly, his eye color is gold. The blond hair male turned over to see Nero who dons a long black and red coat with The Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. In addition, he wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair brushed down and blue eyes. "Oh? And who does I DIO owe the pleasure too?" Dio Brando spoke as he dropped the lifeless female body as he fully faced the former Holy Knight. Nero shot a glared towards the vampire stand-user as he gripped his large sword, and revved it up. Dio was slightly shocked to see a sword be revved up like a motorcycle, and honestly he was slightly impressed. "You don't owe the pleasure to anything, except owing me the pleasure to send you to hel-" The former Order of the Sword member was completely cut of when he swung his sword, and notice that it stopped in thin air. No, something gripped his sword as he gave the vampire stand-user a glare. "You think that you can I, DIO with such weaponry? Although I am amazed by how a motorcycle engine can be designed into a sword." Dio spoke out as he had The World throw Nero through the pathway. Cue: XI-ON - Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World The former Holy Knight land on his feet as he twirled his sword in a full three-sixty degrees as he planted the sword on his shoulder. The vampire stand-user narrowed his eyes in a glare as he gave a grim smirk, and only thought of one thing. This could be fun. "You think you can take me down a silly parlor trick like that? Think again demon." Nero spoke out as he revved up his sword Red Queen. Dio gave off a soft laugh as it bursts into a large laughter as The World appeared behind the vampire stand-user, however the Former Order of the Sword member couldn't see them. "You think defeat a god? Hahaha, you're welcome to try." Dio spoke out as he and Nero looked a each other for sometime. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!!! 60 Seconds Nero and Dio ran towards each other as The World went for a jab, it collided with the former Holy Knight's sword. Blades, and fists sang in the air as the vampire stand-user and the former Order of the Sword member clashed in a fury blows with his sword, and his fists. Nero revved up his Red Queen as he pushed back The World as he manage to slash Dio's chest. A spectral hand appeared next to the former Holy Knight's demonic arm as he jabbed the vampire stand-user's chest as he was sent back quite a few feet. The World came out of Dio as it went for multiple jabs in seconds as he damaged Nero who was sent back after the final which sent quite a distance as he skid on the ground. The former Holy Knight quickly recovered as he ran towards the vampire stand-user and revved up his sword. Dio ran towards Nero as The World came of the vampire stand-user as it went for a hard jab. Collided with a fully revved up Red Queen was able to send the stand back, and allowed the former Order of the Sword member quickly pulled out Blue Rose and shot Dio in the face as he staggered. Another spectral hand manifested as Nero jabbed the vampire stand-user in the chest as he was pushed back with his feet skidding across the pathway. Dio gritted his teeth as he had his stand manifest behind him. Nero fired a fully charged that was guarded by The World which exploded on impacted, but phantom blades came and cut through The World as the vampire stand-user gained the cuts where they sliced through his stand. "Za Warudo." Dio yelled as all time stopped, and Nero who was about to cut the vampire stand-user's body again was no frozen in place. The World began to jab the former Holy Knight everywhere. "And time flows again." Dio as the moment time resumed, Nero felt the full force of The World's punches which blew him back a decent amount of feet. However, he manage to land perfectly on his feet as he skid across the pathway a couple feet. Thankfully for him, his wounds could heal, but so could Dio's. The former Order of the Sword member stood to his full as he revved up his sword and rushed towards Dio. Nero and swung his blade as the vampire stand-user's The World collided but thanks to fully revved up Red Queen, the stand was sent back allowing the former Holy Knight to rev up his sword again as he slashed Dio's chest which sent a mini explosion as he was sent back. Landing on his feet, the vampire stand-user looked at his chest to a mini crater like slash on his chest as he was able regenerate. Although he could be cocky for a moment, he knew when a threat came his way. 40 Seconds Nero, and Dio rushed towards each as the vampire stand-user went for a jab, but the former Holy Knight ducked down, and slashed Dio's torso multiple times. Keeping up his relentless assault, Nero launched the vampire stand-user into the air as he jumped up high and continued to slash at Dio. Ending his relentless assault the former Order of the Sword member made his spectral hand large as the face of the savior he had crushed and punched the vampire stand-user onto the ground. The World shot towards Nero as it manage to grab his leg, and ram into the ground. The Stand started to repeatedly jab the former Holy Knight as he started to take slight damage, however, thanks to his healing factor he was able to get through it without being killed from the powerful jabs he was receiving. The World gripped Nero by his shirt as it tossed him towards Dio who stopped time as the former Order of the Sword member was in mid air. The vampire-stand user laughed as his stand appeared in-front of Nero as he was behind him. Dio and The World began to unleash an on sync attack on the former Holy Knight as they punched, and kicked him multiple times. Ending the assault the vampire-stand user, and his stand jabbed Nero in the head as time resumed, and went spinning around for a split second as The World punch him back a few feet. The former Order of the Sword member landed on his back as he skid across the pathway as he quickly recovered, and dusted off his coat from the dirty that had been put on him from being skid across the field. Dio and The World ran towards Nero at high speeds as both the vampire and his stand went for an on sync jab to send the former Holy Knight on the ground, however, Nero jumped over them as he brought down a heavy slam with his revved up Red Queen as he tore Dio's right off, and he followed up by kicking the vampire in the tail bone. Nero brought out the sword Yamato as he duel wielded both Red Queen, and Yamato for an all out attack. Cutting Dio everywhere with his weapons, the former Order of Sword member ended his assault as he made a slash attack as he sent the vampire flying through the field as he also landed on his back, and skidded across the pathway. "How do you like that?" Nero spoke out as he bowed. Turning around, the former Holy Knight started to walk away, however, he was met with a jab to the face as he was sent back quite a distance. However, Nero was able to land on his feet as he skid across the pathway. "Is that the best you got?" Dio Brando spoke as he giggled slight. However, the vampire had his eyes widen as he was hit by the former Order of the Sword member's spectral hand as he was sent back. Dio looked up as he gritted his teeth, looking at Nero as he had the world manifest itself. 20 Seconds The former Holy Knight, and the vampire-stand user ran towards as Nero swung his revved up Red Queen, and Dio went to jab with a combined punch with The World. When both fighters collided, the power behind the former Order of the Sword member overpowered the vampire's jab as he sliced of his other arm. Nero kept up the relentless assault as he launch Dio into the air as he performed an air hike. The former Holy Knight kept slashing, cutting up the vampire with various swings from his sword, as he arm was starting to glow. Nero kept the relentless assault more as he launched Dio higher into the air, however, the former Holy Knight used his spectral hand to bring the vampire back to him as he kept up his relentless assault in the as he was slicing Dio's body multiple times. His arm glowed Red, as Nero fired a charge shot at Dio as he was blown back from the bullets impact. But when he made it to the ground, and explosion occurred as he bounced back into the air as the former Order of the Sword member slammed in down with a revved up Red Queen. the vampire-stand user was pushed back as he landed on his back and skid across the field again. Quickly recovering, Dio saw Nero rushed towards him with another revved up Red Queen. However, the moment the former Holy Knight got close, the vampire stopped time again as he had The World rapidly jab him everywhere in the torso. Dio had time resume again, and Nero felt all blow as he went flying back. 10 Seconds The moment the former Order of the Sword member landed on the ground, large amounts of aura erupted as a spectral demon manifested it's behind Nero as he summoned Yamato again. This time, vampire noticed that the former Holy Knight's eyes turned crimson red as glowed. Dio put his arms back on as he and The World ran towards Nero who did the same. the vampire, and his stand went for an on sync jab towards the former Order of the Sword member's face. However, Nero sliced through both Dio's and The World's arm as he went into another relentless assault. Using both Red Queen, and Yamato. Nero back to slice up the vampire everywhere, where as Yamato was inflicting cuts on The World. the former Holy Knight launched the vampire into the air as he kept up his relentless assault as Dio couldn't do anything at the moment as he was too weak. Nero slammed the vampire down with both Red Queen, and Yamato as he was bounced back up. Nero used his demon bring Dio back as he fired a charge shot, as the vampire blown back, and the moment he made contact with the grown, he exploded. K.O (Music Stop) Nero looked at the remains of Dio as shook his head. Reverted out of Devil Trigger. Nero turned around as he started to walk away. However, he stopped in his tracks as he saw a female with long shoulder-length silver hair, two braids on her locks. She had dark-blue eyes, pale skin, and wears a french maid outfit. "Did you defeat him?" The Silver haired female questioned the former Order of the Sword member who stood before her as she looked behind him to see a very dead Dio Brando. "Yeah, Yeah I did. He didn't put up much a fight though." Nero spoke out as he also gave reassuring nod. The silver haired female looked at the former Holy Knight as she gave a slight nod. "Thank you, for taking care of that for me." The silver haired female spoke as she received a 'You're welcome' from Nero as they both parted-ways, however, both former Holy Knight, and the silver haired female started to think that they'll see each other again soon. Conclusion This Melee's winner is... Nero Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:One Minute Melees with Music